The Beautiful Girl
by AzN-MiCkStA44
Summary: Whoo hoo! Who's that hottie! Whoever it is we have to say Christian's two friends really like her! I mean REALLY like her! But this could cause trouble! Find out more in the story (no relation to DBZ but is kind of related to DBZ)
1. The Beginning

This is my 5th story I've written (I'm writing a Spongebob story but it is lost so I just call this my 5th story). I hope you guys give me reviews! For me to make the next chapter you have to give me at least 8 reviews. Note: this story is based on a true story.

"I can't stop to try to at least walk. My legs are like the sun. It never stops. I get tired but can never stop the urge to move. When I am exhausted I still can't stop the impossible power of my legs! It is impossible to make my energetic legs stop moving for at least 1 minute! For my strength in my speed, is a power and a curse," Christian wrote down on the piece of paper.

"Hey Christian, what are you doing?" His sister, Melina asks him.

"I'm just writing my report on demon energy in their body and special people who have these weird energy in a special part of their body. I'm not finished though," Christian tells Melina. Melina walks away, getting ready for school. "Don't worry this is just the beginning. Things get REAL weird at school. Well, must get ready for school. See ya!" Christian then gets ready for school mega fast! They run to school and eventually get there. At school Christian meets his friends at the usual place, at the usual time, and the usual thing they talk about.

"Man, did you see Alana today? Man, she was fine!" My friend, David says to Christian.

"David, you always say that, everyday in fact! I mean come on. Can she be that fine?" Christian asks David.

"YES!" David and Christian's other friend Michael says together. Christian's other friend, Cristian D. (can you believe that!) says,

"Yeah, I mean, I'm trying to get David hooked up with Alana! Oh, and don't forget David, 5 bucks a day!"

"How could I forget?" David tells Cristian D. They walk into school and in the hallway they see Alana! She walks holding her books and her backpack when suddenly a 7th grader runs and trips her by accident! She starts to fall when immediately David and Michael run and save her from the fall! David ran and held Alana in a dance pose. Michael ran and grabs all the books, running on the wall, running backwards, and even jumping off people's heads! He then runs and gives the books to Alana smiling when David still has her in the dance pose. David smiles also.

"Ummm... Thanks David; thanks Michael," Alana says getting her books.

"Oh, don't mention it Alana. I'm sure Michael didn't have to do that," David says.

"Yeah...I mean, no! I mean um...don't mention it," Michael says, calming down from what David said (note: he was blushing!). Alana go's to her class. David and Michael just smile until she walks into the classroom. Boom. The door shuts.

"YOU HAD TO JUST DON'T WHY DID YOU? I MEAN COME ON KID! NO DON'T KID WITH ME! OH YEAH?" David and Michael yell at each other, gripping each other throats!

"Hey! Break it up! Come on guys, are you guys going to let one girl ruin our friendship by fighting for her?" Christian says breaking them up.

"YES!" They yell out. They then start to fight!

"David, Michael come on we are gonna miss first period!" Christian yells. POW! David punches Michael in the face. Michael grabs David's next punch and throws him to the wall! BAM! David runs and then trips Michael! He then grabs him and throws Michael to the wall where Michael threw him! BOOSH! Michael is beginning to bleed from that last hit; but he gets up and starts to punch David continually! Punch! Punch! Punch. Punch! Punch. Punch! David dodges one punch and gives Michael an upper cut! BASH! Let's see an instant replay! RRRRRReeeaarrrrp! It then shows where David dodges and then commences an upper cut! Ouch! Michael hits the ceiling! BASH! Michael (which is stuck on the ceiling) then counterattacks David by blasting David with his Demon Energy! Charging...BLOOOOOOOSSHH! BLAST! David dodges it but is still hurt from the commence attack! David looks up he sees the beam still! He then found out the beam was actually a very powerful attack that Michael knows!

"Splitting beam!" Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping (continues)! David looked around and was surrounded by a thousand energy balls!

_"Augh man! I can't survive this! Unless, I use an energy shield! But my energy is lowering down! Way too low for the shield to last long! Oh well..." _David thinks in his head, "Errr... Body Shield!" David was surrounded by a yellow energy shield that repells the energy balls! Ping (continues)!_ "I can't hold it! I am losing energy!" _David thinks in his head yet again. Pewww... David's shield disappears! He starts to fall to the ground very dramatically Bum, bum! Bum, bum! Bum, bum!

"Awww! Get on with it!" Cristian D. yells out.

"Okay! Sheesh!" David says. He then falls on the ground quickly and hard. When a beam was about to attack him an energy beam from nowhere came and destroyed Michael's energy beam! It was Christian!

"I know I am interfering with a match but I don't want anyone to die. As you can see... Michael is knocked out. Which means that he is losing control of his beams! Very simple see! So that means the energy beams are out of control... So... So run!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Everybody starts to run to the entrance! "Finally! A fight I can handle!" Christian says. "Hyper Blast!" Christian shoots a beam of energy! BLOOOOOSSHH! BOOM! Christian destroys all of the energy beams and heals Michael and David.

"YOU THREE ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 DAYS!" The principal yells at David, Michael, and Christian, "Do you guys know how much collues (money) it will cost for this?" We look at the mess David, Michael, and Christian did in the hallway. The principal leaves, to call their parents.

"I told you guys we are going to get in trouble." Christian tells David and Michael.

"YOU! Tell US!" Michael yells out.

"QUIET!" The principal yells.

"You never told us we were going to get in trouble!" David whispers to them.

"I told you we were going to miss first period!" Christian whispers back.

"Oh yeah... But you never told us we going to get into trouble!" Michael whispers back, back. They go home not saying good-bye to each other.

What's going to happen to the 3 friends? The 3 musketeers! The 3 amigops! The 3 blind mice! Find out in chapter 2! Remember for me to make chapter 2 you have to at least give me 8 reviews!


	2. The Three Lifes

Hey it's the 2nd chapter! Finally, you all are thinking! Well anyway, here is chapter of Beautiful Girl!

Christian sits in his room on his bed. He was still thinking about the fight 3 days ago. He couldn't believe they would fight for one girl! **Wish!**

"Huh?" Christian says, getting up from bed, "Whose there?" The figure escapes from the shadows. It was Alana! "Alana? What are you doing here?" Christian asks still standing up, in his fighting stance.

"Look, I want advice. I know what David and Michael did for me," Alana says looking down to the floor, sitting on Christian's bed.

"I know I can't believe it too," Christian replies back, putting his arms down, frowning.

"I mean they almost killed each other!" Alana yells, sobbing.

"Look it's going to be alright, okay? I'll find a way to settle this problem," Christian states to her.

"Thanks…look out!" Alana yells, kicking the thrown scythe. They were surrounded by a room of Bat Tabs (Large bats w/ long burning claws, a long burning tongue, blinded by a tie-on headband, and has a grayish fur color), Doys (One eyed creature, Grayish skin, Energy balls glows from hands (when mad) for extra damage, and has sharp fangs), and Reapers (Grim Reaper's lackeys).

"HAH!" Christian and Alana yell out. POW! Christian did a flying back flip kick and kicked a flying bat tab (while it was going to tackle him). He lands and was about to get hit by a doy and a reaper! Kick! Kick Alana then swing kicks the two enemies!

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?" Melina yells out from downstairs.

"NOTHING!" Christian yells back at her, blocking a doy side punch and poked its big one eye. Poke! Punch! He countered the poke by punching the doy. Alana then screams out, "Shadow Blast!" and put her two hands together (like a kamehame wave) preparing to blast a pure black energy blast that absorbs all of the shadows into her blast and blasts it out as a stronger force. Absorb! BLAST! Christian drop kicks a bat tab does a front flip (right after he smacks the bat tab with his foot) to throw the bat tab to the wall! Kick! Crash! Right after the flip he does a round arc kick and a punching combo to a doy and a reaper! Kick! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! BLAST! To finish it off Christian blasted both of them with a single energy blast. There are two more bat tabs, five more doys, and three more reapers how do I know? Because Christian quick counted for me… What? A narrator needs some help.

Alana then quickly trip kicks two doys and kicked their body's right when they were in the air! Trip! KICK (x2)!

"Uh, that is IT! I am going to go upstairs and see what Christian is doing!" Melina says going up the stairs.

"That's it! I will finish this off by performing a Hyper SHIELD!" Christian yells out, commencing a hyper shield right after he had finished the sentence. The shield got the whole room and Alana escaped in the shadows quickly. Wing! Swish! BOOM! The whole room was empty, only Christian was there.

"Thanks Alana, Alana?" Christian says turning his head and notices that Alana escaped right before the shield took the whole room. He cleaned up the room very quickly and collected the collues (money) the monster left behind. And he knew he had to give some of the money to Alana for her deed of helping him fight those demons.

"Christian what is going on he-" Melina looks around the room, "Hmmm…" Until Melina found collues under the bed!

Michael was just walking to the mall, escaping through his window. He still remembers the fight that out broke with him and Davi- Davi- -Avid, he just can't even say his name.

"Darn you Davi- -Avid! Darn you my ex-friend!" Michael screams out in the air, letting the people stare at him. "What, you all see something on my face?" Michael asks with a look that says,

"_Hey, you little bi beep! You want a piece of this sh beep! "So_ they all just kept moving along.

"Hey, wait I know!" Michael says with a bright face, "I'll tell Alana I'm sorry, give her some presents, and she'll date me! Sweet! I am the man with the plan!" Michael tells himself. So, he runs to the mall as fast as he could. When he got there he go's inside a ladies store and buys a lot of lady items. "Now I can go to Alana's house say sorry and, oh just listen to the story!" Michael says to us. He then powers up and turns into Demon Mode 1 and grew one angel wing and one demon wing! He flies into the sky with the bags of items. Until…

"Hmmm… Everything seems to be in order. This is going to be an easy –AAAGGHHHHH!" Michael yells out, as a random energy ball attacks him. He falls down in the air, Michael searches to see what attacked him and sees a large Laztec (a huge fish monster, large fins, can fly in the clouds and swim in the ocean/water, has one eye on each of its side (in between the fin and the four razor sharp tails, large jaws with sharp fangs, able to shoot energy attacks out of mouth, protruding long and sharp pointy bones coming out of spine/back, and has breathable gills)! Michael regains his flight then Michael screams out, "AHHHH!" As he flies away the giant fish closes in on him. Michael blasts a ball of energy and the fish just blasts another one to collide with it. He flies off into the clouds, trying to lose the fish's fiery blasts.

Michael then gets a plan! "Hey you stupid fish! Come and get me!" He shouts, patting his butt towards the fish. Soon, the fish grows an angry vein on its forehead and charges towards Michael! Blasting small energy balls.

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" The fish roars at Michael. Michael quickly dodges the balls and pulls out his weapon (Ninja Blade of Stealth). As _soon_ as the fish touched him Michael dodges the fish and slices his sides making the word, "OWNED!" "RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The fish yells in pain. The purple demon blood pours out of the monster, dripping all the way to the ground. Michael quickly escapes, knowing that the fight will take forever and the story will take too long. Until, he forgot something!

"The gifts!" Michael shouts, looking down to the ground. He goes under the clouds and spies the gifts! He flies down and gets the gifts. He then flies off to Alana's house at his fastest flight speed.

In the Daycrest/Nightcrest Forest we find David kicking some wooden planks. "Michael you bastard!" David yells out. Soon pulling out his weapon (Brute Strength) to slice the planks into pieces. Slash! Sling! Slang! Punch! "Hh-hu-hh-hu-hh-hu-hh whew…" David pants, taking a deep breath in and out. "Michael, I'm going to hit you so hard you won't live to tell about it!" David shouts, making an echo. Rustle! "Huh?"

"RAH!" A shadowy figure yells out, coming out of the darkness in the forest. He resembled like someone, someone familiar. "You! Who are you?" David shouts at it, "Whoever you are, prepare to have a big can of ass whopping idiot! You came here at the wrong time!" David puts his weapon in his sword case. "HAH!" He shouts out loud. BOOSH! David quickly punches the figure over head in the air, but the figure just did the same thing at the same time! "Nice, but let's see you do copy cat to this! HAH!" David spins in the air, but so does the figure! In a very fast motion David and the figure kick each other! Blocking their attacks with their leg (the one they attacked with). "Good, but let's see if you can beat my favorite move!" David tells the figure, grinning.  
David puts both of his hands together to his side preparing and charging a blast of energy. "Ready? Hmph, just as I thought. Energy Wave Blast!" David blasts a large beam of energy (his hands horizontally) so does the figure, but before each blast touched a collision of strength clashed (when David said,_ "Energy **WAVE** Blast!"_ The word, _wave_ meant an invisible wave of energy, just to see if your confused) together. BASH! The two blasts collided equally in strength. David tries to put more power into the blast but the figure would just do the same! When David almost used 95 percent of his power (in normal mode) the figure suddenly darkened and then yells out,

"Demon Mode!" David then suddenly knows that voice! The figure is able to see clear who it is, but David was too busy to see who he's fighting! The figure just used 10 percent of power and the fatal energy beam was already only 3 yards away from David! David can't find it possible to turn into Demon Mode since it takes a while for the strength of the form to finally kick in! What worries David also is who is he fighting? Find out in the next chapter!

It seems Christian might get busted from his sister, Michael has gifts to give, and David is fighting a shadowy figure that he wants to know who he is. Seems like a normal day to me! Sure, this stuff hardly happens, but according to myself Christian, I've experienced weirder things than this, trust me. Well, anyways hope you give me reviews! No flames please! Thank you!


	3. Michael's big day

It's the third chapter, finally coming out! With a low set of reviews here! So I'm guessing that the only way to get reviews is by showing you the story that's finished. So, I'm deciding to finish the story when ever I get the free time to, and that free time is all the time.

"Christian, what is this?" Melina questions him.

"Nothingggg…" Christian raises his eyebrow and tries to look innocent.

"Christian come on. I know I'm younger but I'm not stupid. Where did you get this money and why is your room so…" Melina tries to finish but Christian states,

"Messed up?"

"Yeahhhh… Messed UP!" Melina howls at Christian.

"Look I can answer that question alright? I was… I was um… I was workin out; yeah that was a good one whew! I was sweating like a dog man!" Christian wipes his forehead.

"Working out? Mom and Dad put me in charge to watch you and now you got yourself a one way ticket to trouble? And how did you get these scratches on the walls by working out?" Melina asks him staring at Christian straight in the center of his eye.

"I can explain that too… Um, an uh… A cat got in the house, yeah that's it! And he uh, got crazy and scratched the walls and I took care of it." Christian tells her sweating rapidly.

"A cat that can slice the walls this huge? I don't think so." Melina says examining the cuts on the wall.

"When it got in my room it went into Demon Mode." Christian lies.

"…Hmph, well I guess I can agree with THAT story." Melina pauses, and then walks out of Christian's room.

"Whew, she forgot about the collues." Christian whispers and sighs a relieve, "Now what to do, what to do. I know! I could start finishing my story, The Beautiful Girl!" Christian walks to the computer and starts typing on the computer system, Microsoft Word. Now that he's out of the way we can see David and his mysterious fighter fight!

In Daycrest/Nightcrest Forest, energy electricity is practically sprouting out of the forest! And in the forest the most deadly of them all is coming from the source!

David struggles and go's 100 percent in his normal form trying to keep the dangerous energy away from him.

"Aghhh! I can't take this stupid thing anymore! HAHHHH!" David roars. Suddenly, Michael hears David's roar and looks into the forest to see the mysterious figure in DM1 and mistakes him for David!

"Heh, look out David here I come! Hah!" Michael speeds down to snap the mysterious fighter's neck when suddenly! BOOM! The mysterious fighter spin kicks Michael and Michael hit through three trees! Boom! Bash! Boom! David found the moment and turns DM1!

"HAHHHHHHH!" David yells, as the mysterious fighter finally found out he was blasted into the powerful blast! BOOOOOOOM! David starts breathing in deeply, "hh-hu-hh-hu-hh-hu. Time to see this guy's dying face." David flies towards the fallen trees. "So, let's see who you are!" David lifts the mysterious person up by his shirt and looks at his face. "No! It can't be!" David backs away with a stunned facial expression.

"Heh heh… Better believe it! I am… YOU!" Shadow (a weird being that can take any shape and power of its host) exhales a smoke and when it's blown away by the wind… Shadow disappears. David (who is still stunned) looks to the ground.

"He was a darker image of me! But that smoke move wasn't mine! It was someone else's!" David states, looking to the ground. But then, a strong energy was charging at David!

"HAAAH!" Boosh! Michael strikes David's back with his fist and makes David's mouth spit out blood.

"SPIT! ER, HAH!" David flips over and hits Michael's head with his leg! BAM! They both flip over to regain positions and change into their battle stances.

"Hey, you can't beat a good EX-friend fight." Michael states grinning at David.

"Hmph, your right, now prepare to be beaten to a pulp!" David yells at Michael and rushes to punch Michael in the face!

"HAAAAAAA!" But Michael just dodges the punch and kicks David in the gut! POW!

"Heh…" Michael prepares to throw David by his arm but David reverses the throw and throws Michael instead! Whoosh!

"HAH!" David yells out. Michael's body hits a giant tree making it fall to the ground. Bang!

"AUGH!" Michael wipes the blood off his lip. "HAH!" Michael then flies off, _'Heh, David you shouldn't leave your guard down!_' "HEYA! Michael swings his leg but David catches Michael's leg!

"That was really predictable! HAH!" David punches Michael's gut three times full of anger! Pow! Bang! Bam! David drops Michael to the ground. BASH! 'Thanks for the drop!' Michael back rolls and blasts an energy ball at David's face! Blast! Boom! "AHH! MY EYES! And face and nose and chin!" David falls to the ground. Michael gets up and walks over to David.

"Heh… Just tooooo, easy. You're slippin Dave." Suddenly David opens his eyes and with both his legs kicks Michael's gut! POW! Michael flies to another tree and his body hits the branch and he falls to the ground! Bash!

"That was easy too!" David yells, grinning an evil grin. Michael sits up and replies to himself,

"Man I hate trees! You too David!" He stands up. "Ready David?"

"Yeah…" David backs up his stance, showing more power, and knowing he will punch. Michael does the same.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Michael and David rush to each other and both punched each other in the face! BANG!

"AHHHHH!" Their faces turn and they stumble on their feet. They both spit out blood and check their jaws.

"Heh, we always were like twins." David says to Michael.

"Yeah. Too bad I have to end this." Michael Grins. "HAH!" Michael spin kicks David's face. BOOM! Michael twists his body and punches his ribs five times! Jab Jab Jab Jab Jab!

"Here's all my strength!

MIGHTY HAMMER!"

Michael holds his hands over his head and swings them down to crash David's skull! BOOM! David's body piles down to the ground! BAM!

_'Th-that last attack… took me out hard. I can hardly move; it was so powerful! I gotta try to get up though.'_ "Ah…ah" David says weakly, trying to get up. Michael just stamps on David's body! BAM BAM BAM BOOM! "Heh, you were always weak. Pathetic fool." Michael grins, spitting on David's back. He walks away.

"Ughhh, you were… the one… that… was… weak." David says quietly. He tries getting up yet, again! But Michael then charges a blast from his hand.

"Quiet!" Michael yells out blasting David ferociously! BAM! X28 when the dust, dirt, and wind finally settled David has turned back to normal. "Letting your guard down too soon David." Michael says to the unconscious David. "Hmph, you're better dead than alive." Soon Michael could feel a weird energy coming from David. _'Hmmm? Look's like David still got a little spark'_ "Awww, you're getting mad? Well, good!"

"ERRR, HAHHHHHHHHH!" David howls at Michael and turns into DM2!

David's body didn't really change. He had one metal dagger sticking out of each hand (the top of his hand) and his wings were both devil wings! "Hh-hu-hh-hu-hh-hu." David breaths deeply, from all of the power. David stands up as Michael just looks at him, smiling for some reason.

"Hmph, maybe I'll have a better challenge!" Michael taunts David. BOOM! "HUAH!" David uses his shoulder and rams it in Michael's chest and stomach! Michael's body flies and he falls, sliding on the hard grassy ground.

"Time to kick it up a notch! HAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" David screams with power! And turns into DM3! David seemed a lot different than before! His hair was spikier and his muscles bulged with more and more power! Michael sits up, "Agh, man! Maybe, I shouldn't have taunted David that much. Ah, what the hell, I gotta get to Alana's!" Michael flies off to Alana's, trying to hide his energy. David looks around, ramming everything in his way,

Where the hell is Michael! I can't sense his energy! I should've destroyed him when I had the chance! Huh, Gifts? Oh well, it's not as if they were someone's. Besides, I could take some of this anger off from Michael!" Blast! Boom! David immediately destroys the gifts, watching them burn.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Christian's House…

"Huh?" Christian stops typing. 'Weird, I can sense a strong energy that resembles Michael's and David's! Only, this is negative energy! They have to be fighting!' Christian stands up from his seat, "I gotta find Michael and David! Which one first! Hmmm… I know! Michael! Just for the heck of it! But I gotta hurry, I might get caught by Melina! Hah!" Boosh! Christian flies off, out through his window out of his room, flying at top speed!

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael flies off to Alana's House. Thinking of nothing, just looking up into the clouds, until he remembers…

"Oh, no! My presents! The gifts! Oh Darn! David must've already destroyed them when he was charging up! Oh wait! I still have that apology ring!" Michael states, flying slowly, reaching in his pocket, "Hmmm, where is it? Oh, here it is!" He pulls out a ring case and opens it. Inside a light shone from its beauty. When he fully opens it, the sun shines brightly on the gem. The gem was a huge ruby diamond! Encased on the ruby diamond it says, _"Sorry Alana for all the things I've done, Love Michael."_ Michael closes the case and smiles a small little grin. When he couldn't sense David's power he decided to go dangerous and fly off as fast as he can. But when he could see a little dot in his sight he slow down to a halt! SCREECH!

"I see that you and David met each other again." Christian says, crossing his arms, staring at Michael angrily.

"So, what if I did! Besides, we didn't have a fight. We had a… nice little, angry conversation." Michael lies looking all the way to the ground.

"Well, knowing the attitude you and David has, I can see you're lying and had a fight." Christian states angrily.

"What gives you that idea?" Michael asks Christian.

"You have battle marks all over you. And when someone looks to the floor asking a question, that means their lying or brain damaged." Christian replies, forcing an energy ball behind his back.

"Errr, you're going to regret that! HAH!" Michael charges at Christian but Christian back fires!

"HUP!" POW! BOOM! Christian side steps and punches Michael's gut and blasts him with the energy ball he was charging.

"I think you're forgetting I'm the best fighter in class and you're still hurt from your last fight." Christian go's into his fighting position. Michael backs off, regaining his floating position.

"Look I don't want to fight you." Michael gains his fighting position.

"Why didn't you say that to David? And you already tried to hit me." Christian says angrily.

"Errr! Blinding energy wave!" Michael rushes up and puts his hand in Christian's face unleashing a blinding light, Christian's mind going in a blunder. '_I gotta get outta here!' _Michael flies off to Alana's at high speed. When Christian's eyes start to focus,

"Ah crud! I should've seen that coming. Great his energy is surging everywhere, it would be impossible to find where he is. I wonder where Michael went anyway. Oh CRAP! I forgot! I'm still punished! I hope I make it there in time." Christian flies off and turns into D.M5 at light speed! He's so fast his descriptions are too hard to see! Well now that that's settled let's see how Michael is doing so far.

"Hey I see it! Alana's house, finally! Man, after all I've been through today here it is!" Michael slows down and floats slowly to her house. "Hmmm… Which window is hers? Maybe this one." Michael floats to one of the windows and peeks in there. He sees Alana and she's ready to change her clothes!

"Oh, shi-" Michael covers his mouth and floats to the ground, "I guess I came here at the wrong time. I'm going to take a short rest anyway." Michael rests on Alana's house below her window and sets his watch alarm to the next hour. "Ahhh…" Michael closes his eyes slowly and rests himself to sleep.

* * *

1 hour later…

"ZZZZZZ ZZZZ ZZZZZZ ZZ' Michael rest peacefully until, SPLASH! "Ack! Hack phooey! Ack! EWWW!" Michael shoots up and looks at himself. Alana dumps another bucket of nasty stuff and it targets on Michael. "Oh poopy…" SPLASH! "AGHHHHHH! WHAT THY HELL! What is this stuff?"

"It's baby barf. Come on up and wash yourself." Alana says with the bucket. She puts her head back in the house.

"I didn't know you had a baby brother." Michael says, floating up to her window slowly.

"I don't, my baby cousin is over today. Oh boy he's throwing stuff again!" Alana's voice cuts off as furniture is being thrown out of the window.

"Oh crap, OOCHY OUCHY OUCH OWWW!" Michael is getting piled with all types of furniture until, "ERRR, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Michael starts to jump off and dodge all of the furniture and when he gets to the window, CRUNCH! "OH, don't hit thaaaaaaat…" Michael falls to the hard grassy ground. BAM! He whimpers, and lies in a fetal position, "I th-th-think he br-broke my M-Moby." Michael tries to sit up, "Oh! I can't spread my legs out!" but then,

"LOOK OUT!" Alana shouts out. CRASH! A flower pot lands right on Michael's head and makes him unconscious. BANG! Michael hits the ground with a flower on his head.

* * *

Meanwhile at Daycrest/Nightcrest Forest…

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM BAM! X48

"I just let him get away! How could I let him get AWAY?" David punches the two trees in front of him and they both fly out of the forest! BASH! The ground is imprinted with one million punches all filled with burning anger! "Hh hu hh hu hh hu hh whew…"

"I see how your heart is turning dark…"

"HUH?" David turns his head right and sees nothing.

"I see how much you hate him…"

"EH?" David looks to the other side.

"I see that you just want to crush his little soul!" A mysterious (here comes this word again) person tells David, squeezing his fist.

"Your right, I do want to kill him. Wait a minute, who are you?" David starts to charge his demon energy.

"I don't want to stir up a fight." The mysterious person tells David, "I could kill him for you."

"I'm don't know; I don't need help to kill Michael. He's pretty easy to get to." David says.

"But, Michael is like your twin. There is a 50 percent chance you will die by his hands or kill him with yours… You don't really want to risk something like that would you?" The mysterious fighter asks him.

"No, I don't really want to risk that. And I want Alana's love. I just want that, I don't care for my own life, as long as she's mine." David says, lowering his energy.

"Then give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." The mysterious fighter states. David then asks him the question, that could destroy the whole galaxy and is just one question…

**"What do you want?"**


End file.
